Five Minutes
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: [EDITED] Seandainya Sasuke punya waktu,setidaknya hanya lima menit untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya kini.. /"kemana kau akan membawaku, Sasuke?"/"ketempat dimana kau akan selalu mengingat... kita."/ Oneshot


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **F** ive **M** inutes © **A** rima **K**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Typo(s), Abal, GaJe, OoC, etc._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy readings ^_^_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke duduk dibebatuan dekat markas Orochimaru sambil memandangi langit biru dengan balutan kapas putih diatas sana. Sangat cerah dan tak berawan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan seperti biasanya, walaupun cuaca tetap terasa dingin.

Dingin seperti hatinya.

Entah mengapa, beberapa saat setelah Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha untuk pergi memupuk kekuatan kepada Orchimaru, remaja tanggung itu merasa hatinya yang hampa kian bertambah hampa.

Ada kehangatan yang hilang disana. Tapi ia tak tahu karena apa?

Bahkan ketika ia memulai latihan pertamanya bersama Orochimaru sesuai keinginannya, ataupu ketika berbicara bersama Kabuto si lelaki berkaca mata itu, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengisi kekosongan itu. Tidak dengan pertarungan yang selalu ia menangkan dan tidak pula ketika ia mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Itachi, pria yang notabene adalah pembunuh klannya sekaligus kakak kandungnya.

Tidak! Ada hal yang lebih besar dari itu. Hal ini seolah-olah adalah hal paling penting yang lari dari ingatannya. Lebih penting dari niat balas dendamnya yang merupakan alasan satu-satunya pemuda itu bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Semilir angin menerpa kulit putih Sasuke sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan helai ravennya. Cuaca diluar makin terasa dingin. Akan tetapi, walaupun begitu, entah mengapa lelaki yang sekarang berumur enam belas tahun ini masih enggan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut tebalnya. Atau setidaknya meminum secangkir _ocha_ hangat yang selalu Kabuto buat untuknya.

"Sasuke _-kun_." Suara serak milik Orochimaru menyapa indra pendengarnya. Lelaki cacat yang tak bisa menggunakan jutsu apapun karena sumber kekuatan yang berasal dari tangannya telah diambil paksa sejak kekalahan pria beriris ular itu dengan _Sandaime Hokage,_ Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pria itu berdiri tepat disampingnya, sama-sama melihat langit cerah diatas sana. "Kudengar orang-orang Konoha itu akan datang kesini."

Alis Sasuke menyatu tanda tak mengerti. Orochimaru diam-diam menyeringai, melirik bocah Uchiha itu yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya selanjutnya. "Teman setim mu."

Tak lama, suara dengusan yang berasal dari Sasuke terdengar, membuat salah satu legenda _sannin_ itu menoleh. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum berkata "Mereka bukan temanku." Katanya.

Kini giliran Orochimaru yang mendengus menahan tawanya. Lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar menjilati bibir atasnya seperti ular. "Mereka ingin kau kembali." Lagi, Orochimaru memberi pernyataan yang ingin memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku peduli." Pemuda tampan itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan sedikit kedepan sebelum menoleh, "mereka hanya orang-orang lemah yang tidak berguna." Orochimaru tidak bisa menahan seringainya lagi yang kini makin melebar. Pemuda yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. "Jangan menjadi lemah nanti, Sasuke- _kun_. Gadis itu ada diantara mereka." Lelaki itu langsung masuk kedalam markasnya tanpa melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

Bahkan tanpa melihatnya pun Orochimaru sudah tahu.

=0=0=0=

Sasuke begitu terkejut saat merasakan ada cakra lain dalam ruangannya. Pemuda itu lekas membuka matanya ketika merasakan adanya sebuah lilitan yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

Remaja tanggung itu langsung mengaktifkan saringgan miliknya, berupaya mendeteksi siapa gerangan yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Sedangkan Sai yang kini tengah berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke tampak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijakinya bergetar. Tak lama setelah itu reruntuhan pun terjadi. Ia sedikit oleng, sebelum sebuah cahaya menerobos matanya. Rupanya, semua ini disebabkan oleh Sasuke, sang target misinya yang diutus oleh Danzou.

Sasuke sendiri masih berwajah datar saja melihat wajah Sai yang kini juga menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa bagusnya dirimu, sampai Naruto dan Sakura rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk datang kesini."

Pemuda yang Sasuke akui sedikit mirip dengannya itu berbicara dengan lantang, membuat Sasuke mendecih. Remaja Uchiha itu tidak menyangka bahwa pengganti dirinya di _team_ tujuh jauh lebih menyebalkan dari dua lainnya.

"….tapi Naruto sudah menganggapmu seperti saudaranya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Sakura."

"Saudara?" Sasuke bertanya skeptis. Lelaki itu menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk satu seringai, "Aku hanya memiliki satu saudara. Dan dia adalah orang yang akan kubunuh sebentar lagi."

Sai sudah terlampau emosi menghadapi kata-kata Sasuke yang seperti tidak menganggap jerih payah Naruto dan Sakura. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu baru saja akan mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, sebelum kehadiran sesosok wanita mengehentikannya.

"Sai!"

Sasuke merasakan hatinya bergetar saat mendengar suara gadis itu, hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya bergerak sendiri menyebutkan namanya, "Sakura, ya?"

Sakura sendiri begitu terkejut ketika suara _baritone_ itu merasuk pendengarannya. Dengan pelan dengan tangan yang masih terkepal erat dibaju Sai, kepala bersurai _pink_ pucatnya menengadah menatap Sasuke yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

Betapa Sakura merindukan melihat kilat mata tajam itu, sama seperti ia merindukan Sasuke. Pria yang masih ia cintai sampai sekarang itu telah banyak berubah setelah tiga tahun kepergiannya. Sasuke tidak lagi menggunakan baju biru berkerah tinggi miliknya. Sekarang, pria itu menggunakan _kimono_ yang sengaja tak ia kancing. Rambutnya juga sudah memanjang dibagian poni sama dengan bagian belakangnya. Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan. Jauh lebih tampan dari Sasuke yang _dulu._

Kenapa? Mengapa rasanya Sakura ingin menangis setelah melihat perubahan Sasuke. Mengapa air mata yang telah habis beberapa tahun yang lalu kini memaksa mengalir keluar.

Sedanglan Sasuke merasakan ada yang mengaliri dadanya saat mata sewarna hijau dedaunan itu tak berkedip menatapnya. Namun, sangat disayangkan sekali ketika Sasuke ingin menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum Naruto dan seorang lelaki yang tidak Sasuke kenal datang menghampiri Sakura dan Sai.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Sai."

Suara Naruto yang bagaikan suara petir itu menggelegar keluar. Sakura langsung menoleh menatap Naruto yang datang padanya bersama Yamato- _taichou._ Sakura sedikit memaksakan senyum pada sahabat _blonde_ -nya itu ketika melihat tatapan khawatir Naruto. Gadis cantik itu tidak tahu, bahwa Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam dari atas sana,.

"Naruto." Panggilnya. Naruto yang bisa membaca raut wajah Sakura mengerti adanya perubahan yang terjadi pada gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Dan jelaslah semua, ketika Naruto menengadah dan melihat adanya Sasuke diatas sana sedang menatap tak suka kearahnya. Naruto juga sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan Sasuke saat ini. Namun, begitu sadar pada tatapan Sasuke yang begitu menghunusnya, lelaki itu segera berbicara. Menyampaikan maksudnya pada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya itu.

"Sasuke! Kembalilah ke desa bersama kami dan tinggalkan Orochimaru." Teriaknya. Sasuke masih tetap pada posisinya, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Wajahnya juga tidak berubah, tetap memasang wajah datar seperti tidak perduli dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Dia hanya ingin menggunakan tubuhmu." Naruto yang tak patah arang pun masih berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke agar setidaknya lelaki itu menyetujui ajakannya –ajakan mereka untuk kembali _pulang_.

Sasuke mendecih pelan sebelum melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan cahaya. Pria itu sudah siap-siap mengujamkan kusanagi-nya ke tubuh pemuda jabrik itu sebelum Sai menangkis senjatanya. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat mendecih karena dua orang menyebalkan ini.

Lalu entah kekuatan dari mana, ketika ia menoleh kearah samping, pemuda enam belas tahunan itu melihat Sakura berlari kearahnya dengan tinju maut gadis itu yang mampu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

" _Shannarooo_!"

Pria itu terpakasa meloncat kembali keatas tempat pertamanya berpijak tadi. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, Orochimaru datang bersama Kabuto yang melangkah sedikit terseok-seok dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Kalian hanya akan menghambat tujuan Sasuke- _kun_ jika mengajaknya kembali." Orochimaru berbicara dengan suara serak. Manik _obsidian_ -nya sedikit melirik Sasuke yang kini tengha menatap mantan teman setim nya di Konoha dulu. Oh, bukan! Melainkan menatap si gadis gulali itu.

Sakura sendiri hanya menatap nanar Sasuke yang kini perlahan-lahan menghilang bersama Orchimaru.

 _Lagi-lagi mereka gagal menyelamatkan Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke masih teringat dengan tatapan Sakura yang mengarah padanya saat sebelum ia menghilang pergi bersama Orcochimaru dan Kabuto. Entah mengapa, dari sekian banyaknya hal penting didunianya, wajah Sakura lah yang muncul dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke akui, tak melihat Sakura dalam kurun waktu yang lama membuatnya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan gadis itu.

Ia menjadi lebih manis, cantik dan tubunya sedikit berisi. Dari segi kekuatan, Sakura juga lebih meningkat. Hal yang tak pernah Sasuke bayangkan karena setahunya dulu Sakura hanya gadis lemah yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

Mengingat masalalu, membuatnya rindu. Rindu pada masa-masa indahnya, masa mengerjakan misi bersama Kakashi dan team tujuh, dan masa-masa ketika ada Sakura disampingnya.

Ah, betapa Sasuke merindukannya. Merindukan Sakura. Sasuke ingin menyentuh Sakura seperti dulu, merasakan kulit putih itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Lalu entah keinginan dari mana, perasaan ingin bertemu itu muncul. Semakin membucah ketika wajah Sakura lagi-lagi melintas dibenaknya.

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu berfikir sejenak. Andai saja ia punya waktu untuk melepas rindu bersama sang gadis sekali saja. Walaupun hanya sebentar, Sasuke ingin setidaknya membagi kenangan bersama gadis rekan setimnya itu.

Walaupun hanya sekali.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu melintas dikepala raven-nya. Membuat bola hitamnya yang sempat meredup kembali bercahaya. Lelaki itu dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar meninggalkan sepi yang kini menghinggapi kamar itu.

* * *

Sakura sedang berjalan pulang dari misi solonya di Iwagakure. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi saja untuknya sampai digerbang Konoha sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya. Matanya membola melihat sesuatu didepan sana. _Sesuatu_ yang membuat hatinya bergetar.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala bersurai merah mudanya guna menghilangkan sesuatu yang ia kira 'ilusi' itu jauh-jauh. Mana mungkin Sasuke ada disini –di Konoha, sedangkan ia menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya dan Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu.

Gadis itu baru saja akan kembali berjalan, ketika merasakan angin kencang menerpa kulit putihnya.

Seperti _déjà vu._ Lalu perasaan ini, Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang terasa berdetak kencang saat ingatannya memutar memori beberapa tahun silam.

Perasaan ini seperti, sama persis….saat pertama kali Sasuke pergi darinya, –meninggalkan Konoha.

Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke berada disana. Seperti _slow-motion_ , Sakura dapat melihat ketika satu garis lurus itu tertarik keatas, melengkungkan satu senyuman tipis. Gadis musim semi itu lalu mencicit pelan, menyebutkan nama pria yang dicintainya itu, "Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sakura." bahkan suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke hampir membuat tubuhnya lemas. Lelaki itu berdiri didepannya. Sasuke melangkah sedikit kedepan, membuat jarak mereka menjadi lebih dekat sehingga onyx-nya bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam hijau hutan itu.

 _Masih tetap sama_ , fikirnya.

Masih ada dirinya disana. Hanya dia seorang. "Ikutlah denganku, Sakura." Suara Sasuke berhasil membuat kedua alis merah muda itu menyatu. Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik bibirnya lagi, membentuk senyuman.

"Kemana kau ingin membawaku pergi, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya. Jujur saja, Sakura kurang mengerti dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menyuruhnya ikut bersamanya sekarang, sedangkan beberapa tahun silam, ketika Sakura dengan senang hati memohon padanya lelaki itu malah sampai hati memukul tengkuknya, membuatnya pinsan agar tidak menghalangi jalan lelaki itu untuk berguru pada Orochimaru.

"Dimana kau akan selalu mengingatku _–mengingat kita_."

Tangan-tangannya langsung menggapai tangan mungil nan halus Sakura, mengajaknya pergi. Sakura sendiri tak menolak. Gadis itu bagai terhipnotis ketika menatap tangan kecilnya yang digenggam Sasuke.

Begitu hangat, sampai Sakura tidak rela melepaskannya. Gadis itu balas menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke dengan erat, membuat sang pemuda tanpa sadar tersenyum… lagi.

* * *

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Mereka berdua sekarang tengah berada diatas gunung Hokage saat ini. Tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam tanganya begitu erat.

"Aku selalu memikirkan ini, sejak pertemuan kita yang terakhir." Pria itu mulai buka suara. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan, ingin tahu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke. "Setidaknya sebelum aku pergi.. aku bisa membuat sebuah kenangan denganmu –dengan tim tujuh juga."

Sakura merasakan hatinya berdebar kencang, namun gadis itu tak menyahut kata-kata Sasuke. "Walaupun hanya lima menit."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, "lihat!" Perintahnya sambil menunjuk langit. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sesuatu yang menjadi objek yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

" _Sunset."_ Katanya lirih. Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka saat mendapati air mata meluncur bebas pada pipi putih merona itu. Ia tak ingin menghapusnya, bukan karena Sasuke suka Sakura menangis. Tetapi…

 _Karena Sasuke tahu, Sakura sedang menangis bahagia saat ini._

 _"_ _Arigatou."_ Ucap Sakura, semakin lirih. " _Arigatou na~"_

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, lalu memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. Memaksa Sakura membalikkan badan menghadap kepadanya. Tangan-tanganya kemudian terjulur naik, menghapus setiap tetes air suci yang menuruni pipi gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis," katanya pelan. Sasuke menangkup kedua belah pipi Sakura, memaksa iris emerald itu menatap hitam onyx-nya. "kurasa aku harus pergi."

Padahal tadinya, bukan kata itu yang ingin ia utarakan. Tetapi ketika melihat hijau itu, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Hanya lima menit." Gumam Sakura seperti bisikan ditelinga Sasuke. Pria itu kembali melihat air mata gadisnya menganak sungai dipipi _chubby-_ nya. "Sedangkan kau pergi selama tiga tahun, Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak adil."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengapus air mata itu, ketika tangisan Sakura semakin kencang. "Masih ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan nanar. Ia sepenuhnya tahu hal penting apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Hal yang membuat Sasuke harus tenggelam dalam kegelapan. "Tapi nanti, saat semuanya telah selesai, " pemuda itu tersenyum, "aku pasti akan kembali lagi…

–untukmu."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Sakura. Mencoba melihat keindahan emerald itu dari jarak yang terlampau dekat. Bibirnya kembali tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum yang sejak tadi ia tunjukkan pada gadis itu. Mereka berdua memejamkan matanya ketika kecupan itu berlangsung.

Bibirnya memagut bibir bawah Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bersikap pasif, ia hanya ingin merasakan kelembutan bibir Sasuke yang sedang memagut bibirnya. Sasuke menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sakura dengan sangat ahli, sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati sisa-sisa rasa bibir Sasuke yang masih terkecap disana. Lalu ia membuka matanya perlahan, ketika merasakan dua jari itu mengetuk dahinya. Dan sebelum Sasuke benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya, ia bisa mendengar jelas kata-kata pria itu sebelum terbawa oleh sapuan angin.

" _Sakura, Arigatou na."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The End

* * *

Hai…hai. Saya balik lagi nih, membawa fanfic abal lainnya. Ckckckck.

Berhubung ini hari libur dan ujiannya hari senin, jadi saya tuntasin ngetik fic ini yang emang udah lama ada di laptop saya, wkwkwk xD

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu video di youtube, tentang SasuSaku, yang pernah liat pasti tahu.

Daaaan, terima kasih buat kamu yang udah buat video bagus seperti itu, dibelahan dunia manapun kamu berada.

Dan karena ini adalah oneshot, jadi saya ucapin terimakasihnya dini aja ya xD gapapakan?

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah sekedar baca, fav , follow, dan review.

Kritik, saran, concrit, komentar saya terima dikolom review, oke. Jadi jangan sungkan!

 _Bye, see you next month._ (bener gak sih bahasa inggrisnya)


End file.
